Mach's gut Jiraiya
by VioletMascarpone
Summary: Der Abend des Abschiedes. Jiraiya bricht auf, um Pain zu töten, aber er kehrt zurück, um Tsunade noch einmal zu verabschieden und macht seinem Namen Erosennin zum letzten Mal alle Ehre.  JiraiyaXTsunade. Habt Spaß.


_Meine erste selbst verfasste Fanfic._

_Da mein trauriges Rufen nach einer schmutzigen JiraiyaxTsunade Story nicht erhört wurde, habe ich mich selbst dran gesetzt. Die Geschichte setzt an dem Punkt an, wo Jiraiya und Tsunade sich abends auf einer Bank in Konoha verabschieden, damit Pain ihn tötet._

_Hoffe euch gefällts._

_Ach ja..._

_!Warnung! ~~~~*Hetero-Sex*~~~~ Don't like, don't read. (Ihr wisst schon, diese freakige andere Art, Sex zu haben) ;-]_

Mach's gut Jiraiya

Tsunade saß noch auf der Bank, als Jirayia längst gegangen war.

Sie atmete bewusst ruhig, um nicht von der Wucht ihrer aufsteigenden Tränen erfasst zu werden. _'Nein, Keine Tränen_', verbot sie sich selbst. Sie würde erst trauern, wenn es Grund dazu gäbe.

Sie lauschte mit geschlossenen Augen dem Rascheln der Blätter. Konohas Meeresrauschen.

Erinnerungen ihres nahezu kompletten Lebens an der Seite des Bergeremiten schwappten über ihren Verstand hinweg. Auf eine Zeit vor Jiraiya, konnte sie sich nur vage besinnen. Er war schon immer dagewesen. Teil ihres Lebens. Unveränderlich.

Er hatte Recht, die Dinge schienen sich tatsächlich zu wiederholen, seien es die kleinen alltäglichen Dinge, wie Haare kämmen und essen oder die Bedeutenden, die sich in trägen, weiten Zyklen über die Generationen hinweg zu gleichen schienen und keine Rücksicht auf die kurze Zeit nahmen, die einem blieb, sie zu ordnen, bevor man von ihnen geschluckt wurde.

Bevor die Sentimentalität sie in in ihre schmerzende Tiefe ziehen konnte, erhob Godaime sich energisch.

Von den vielen Angelegenheiten, die sie als Hokage bewältigen musste, fielen ihr zwei Dinge am schwersten: Papierkram, weil es langweilig war und die Verantwortung für den Tod ihrer Ninja übernehmen zu müssen, wenn sie ihnen eine besonders heikle Mission anvertraute. Die Entscheidung über Leben und Tod, waren der Mühlstein um ihren Hals, der ihr irgendwann das Genick brechen würde.

Und in diesem speziellen Fall war Tsunade sich nicht sicher, ob die Mission nicht eine Nummer zu groß für einen einzelnen Mann war, selbst wenn es sich dabei um Jirayia handelte. Verdammt, sie hätte ihn doch noch küssen sollen.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf, als könne sie damit ihre Wehmut vertreiben und stieß ein knappes ärgerliches „Hmp" aus.

Nach Hause gehen oder weiter trinken?

Unentschlossen bewegte sie sich in Richtung Dorfmitte. Sie sog die kühle Luft tief in ihre Lungen, um das kleine alkoholbedingte Karussell in ihrem Kopf anzuhalten. Anmutig und selbstsicher wie immer, schlenderte über den Weg, als sie hinter sich einen Schatten wahrnahm. Mit einer raschen Bewegung drehte sich sich um und erkannte zu ihrer Überraschung Jiraiya.

Ihr Herzschlag setze für einen Moment aus und in dieser Sekunde brachen wilde Freude, hemmungsloser Zorn und ein gehöriger Schreck gleichzeitig über ihr ein, wie ein Platzregen. Aber sie fing so rasch, wie eine fallende Katze und ihr Miene glättete sich, bevor der verlegen grinsende Mann in ihr lesen konnte.

„Jiraiya? Warum bist du noch da?"

„Ich habe hier etwas vergessen", antwortete er unbestimmt.

„Ich schätze du wirst kein Glück haben. In der Dunkelheit zu spannen ist schwieriger, als man denkt."

Jiraiya lächelte anzüglich und warf einen offensichtlichen Blick in Tsunades Dekolletee.

„So schlecht scheint es um mein Glück nicht zu stehen", bemerkte er gut gelaunt.

Tsunade unterdrückte ein Lachen und überlegte, ihm stattdessen eine mit der Faust zu verpassen...

Nein. Nicht heute. Nicht an diesem Abend.

„Ich könnte dich bis zu deinem Haus begleiten, Tsunade."

„Das schaffe ich schon allein."

„Aber nicht ohne in der nächstbesten Bar einzufallen", sagte er, nur halb im Scherz.

Tsunades Wangen röteten sich. Sie wollte ihn schon zum Teufel schicken, als ihre Vernunft die Oberhand gewann. Sie seufzte ergeben.

„Du hast Recht.

Schweigend gingen sie durch die Nacht. Das leise Rascheln Tsunades federleichter Schritte und das hölzerne Klipp-Klapp Jiraiyas Zouri, waren die einzigen deutlichen Klänge in der Dunkelheit.

Mehr als dreißig Jahre kannten sie die Schritte des anderen und hatten sich nie Gedanken über sie gemacht, bis sie in stillem Einvernehmen ihren Klängen lauschten, als sei es der ureigene Takt ihrer Verbindung.

„Weißt du noch...", begann der Eremit und wurde scharf von Tsunade unterbrochen.

„Nicht."

Sie blieb stehen.

„Kein 'weißt du noch'. Wir haben noch ein paar Minuten bis zu meinem Haus und in dieser Zeit will ich einfach neben dir gehen, ohne..."

Tsunade beendete den Satz nicht.

Jirayia verstand.

Sie setzten sich langsam wieder in Bewegung, und Tsunade schloss die Augen, damit sie beim Öffnen wieder klar sehen würde.

Sie fühlte, wie Jiraiya seinen Arm um ihre Schultern legte und ließ ihren Atem langsam ausströmen, erleichtert und dankbar für seine Nähe.

_Klipp._ Der leichte Duft von Haut in ihrer Nase. _Klapp._ Die Wärme seines Körpers. _Klipp. D_as feine helle Haar. _Klapp._ Der ruhige, feste Atem.

Er wusste, dass Tsunade begriffen hatte, weshalb er zurückgekommen war. Ihr Verstand arbeitete fast noch schneller als ihre Fäuste. Schneller, als bei jeder ihm bekannten Kunoichi.

Sie hatte Recht, es war alles gesagt.

Aber nicht alles getan.

Er betrachtete ihr schönes Profil, und sein Blick fiel unwillkürlich auf ihre Brüste. Das konnte er willentlich nicht steuern und würde es vermutlich auch nicht mehr lernen, fürchtete Jiraiya. Seine Hand wanderte über ihren Rücken, um ihr duftendes Haar um seine Hand zu wickeln und leicht daran zu ziehen.

Tsunade lächelte.

Sie näherten sich unweigerlich Tsunades Zuhause, und ihre Schritte wurden zögerlicher, als erreichten sie eine bedeutende Zwischenetappe ihrer gemeinsamen Reise durch diesen Abend.

Der Erosennin nahm seinen Arm von Tsunade und sie sahen sich an.

„Was hast du eigentlich heute noch hier zu erledigen?"

„Oh, richtig..."

Der Bergeremit kratzte sich den Kopf.

„Ich habe etwas vergessen."

„Und was?"

Sie sah ihn abschätzend an.

„Keine Ahnung, aber es liegt in deiner Wohnung."

„Ah, so etwas habe ich vermutet", parierte Tsunade lächelnd, als ihre Blicke sich trafen, die stille Übereinkunft bestätigend.

Ihre Wohnung war unordentlich und wenn Shizune nicht ständig hinter ihr räumen würde, sähe es vermutlich noch schlimmer aus. Jiraiya ließ den Blick über mehrere benutzte Becher, ein achtlos auf den Tisch geworfenes Kleidungsstück, ein paar unter den Tisch gerollte Münzen und eine halb geleerte Schale unbekannten, weil vermutlich schon lange vertrockneten Inhaltes schweifen. Manches änderte sich wohl nie.

Tsunade deutete seinen Gesichtsausdruck richtig und zog eine kleine Grimasse.

„Wenns dir hier nicht gefällt, kannst du gerne wieder gehen", bot sie ihm eingeschnappt an.

„Um Himmels Willen, nie zuvor habe ich Schöneres gesehen, als das Prachtschloss des Hokage der fünften Generation", antwortete er mit gelassenem Spott.

Tsunade zuckte gleichgültig mit den Achseln.

„Sake?"

„Bitte."

Während Tsunade sich in die Küche begab, schlich Jiraiya sich neugierig zur gegenüberliegenden, angelehnten Tür. Wenn er eines konnte, dann ja wohl spannen.

Das Schlafzimmer.

Ein großer Futon, der vermutlich nie ein gebügeltes Laken zu sehen bekam, lag auf den dunklen Kirschbaumdielen, an den Wänden stapelten sich Büchertürme. Offenbar hielt Tsunade Regale für überflüssig. Als er aus dem Augenwinkel etwas grünes, eckiges neben dem Bett entdeckte, grinste er beim zweiten Hinsehen selbstgefällig. Hah! Das Flirtparadies erwärmte selbst die Herzen kampferprobter Schneckenprinzesinnen.

„Was hoffst du hier zu finden?"

Tsunade tauchte, mit zwei Bechern Sake in den Händen, unbemerkt hinter ihm auf.

Grinsend deutete er auf das Buch und sah sie fragend an.

Tsunades Gesicht überzog ein rosafarbener Schimmer.

„Pff. Bilde dir bloß nichts ein. Ich musste es einem Shinobi abnehmen, der viel zu jung für diese Art Schund ist."

Der Perverse grinste breiter. Das war eine Lüge und beide wussten es.

Tsunade nahm einen Schluck und beugte sich nach vorne, um ihren Becher auf dem winzigen freien Fleck auf ihrem Wohnzimmertisch abzustellen. Als sie sich erhob sah sie direkt in das Gesicht des Sannin. Seine dunklen warmen Augen betrachteten sie mit spielerischer Leichtigkeit. Aber unter der Oberfläche konnte sie die Kraft seines Chakras deutlich spüren. Tsunade erkannte die Unbeugsamkeit seiner sprühenden Lebensfreude in den tieferen Schichten seiner Iris, die seine Bemalung, die sie immer an Tränen aus Blut erinnerte, Lügen strafte.

„Na komm schon", flirtete er „küss mich endlich."

Jirayia sah die Zerrissenheit in ihren Augen. Sie bekam nicht gerne vorgeschrieben, wie sie die Dinge handhaben sollte. Und ihre seltenen Zusammentreffen dieser Art beinhalteten immer einen Kampf um die Oberhand, der sich ausschließlich jedes Mal zu Gunsten des Perversen Eremiten entschieden hatte. Er wusste, wie sehr Tsunade es gefiel, unterlegen zu sein, allerdings nicht ohne ihn vorher herauszufordern. Jedes Mal. Als wolle sie sich versichern, dass er stark genug wäre, sie durch ihre vollständige Hingabe zu tragen.

Er liebte es, sie durcheinander zu bringen.

„Wenn du geküsst werden willst, dann kümmere dich gefälligst selbst darum," protestierte sie schwach. Seine großen Hände schlossen sich um ihre schmalen Handgelenke und er zog sie näher zu sich. Sein Griff verstärkte sich schmerzhaft und ein leises wohliges Geräusch entfuhr ihr.

„Tu es."

Tsunade war zu bedürftig nach seinen Berührungen, um sich weiter zu zieren.

Sie streckte sich, ihre Hände immer noch fest von denen des Eremiten umschlossen, um mit geschlossenen Augen seine Lippen mit ihren zu berühren. Als ihre Zunge über seine Lippen fuhr, um sie öffnen, erwiderte er den Kuss und spielte mit seiner Zungenspitze leicht an ihrer. Ihr Mund war Samt und sie schmeckte wie immer nach einer Prise Zimt und frischem Quellwasser. Er wurde noch härter, als Tsunade seine Unterlippe sanft in ihren Mund saugte. Ihre Zungen begannen in der warmen Feuchtigkeit umeinander zu kreisen und Jirayia ließ ein Handgelenk los, um sie mit seinem Arm noch enger an sich zu ziehen, und sie seine Erektion spüren zu lassen.

Es fuhr ihr wie ein Blitz in den Unterleib, seinen steinharten großen Ständer gegen ihren Bauch gepresst zu fühlen. Sie fühlte ein unwirkliches, heißes Kribbeln zwischen ihren Beinen und als Jiraiya ihr Handgelenk kraftvoll zusammendrückte, entwich ihr ein leises Keuchen. Dann legte sie die freie Hand ungeduldig auf seinen Schritt und spürte die Wärme durch den Stoff. Mit freundlicher Bestimmtheit nahm er ihre Hand von seiner Wölbung.

„Du erinnerst dich doch, oder? Erst wenn ich es dir sage", bemerkte er gefährlich sanft.

Tsunade schluckte ihren reflexhaften Unwillen herunter und nickte.

Jiraiya schob sie ein Stück von sich und seine Hände glitten zu ihren Brüsten und strichen sanft über die milchige Haut. Mit einer Hand öffnete er den Gürtel ihrer grauen Wickeljacke und wölbte seine Hände federleicht, nahezu ehrfurchtsvoll um ihre weichen Rundungen. Es musste einen Gott geben, das bewiesen ihre festen pinkfarbenen Nippel , die wie Maraschinokirschen auf ihren perfekten Halbkugeln drapiert waren. Er seufzte tief, als er seine Hände fester gegen ihre Haut drückte und mit seinem Daumen über einen ihrer Nippel strich.

Tsunade stöhnte. Noch mehr heiße Feuchtigkeit bildete sich zwischen ihren Schenkeln, als der alte Ninja begann ihre Brustwarzen erst sanft und dann qualvoll feste zwischen seinen Finger zu quetschen. Ein leises Wimmern drang aus ihrer Kehle. Sie fühlte die Nässe ihres durchweichten Höschens an ihrem Bein und kurz schwirrte ihr die Frage durch den Kopf, ob es möglich war, während des Sex an Wassermangel zu sterben.

Zu gerne hätte sie den Schwanz des Bergeremiten berührt. Aber sie wusste, das war keine gute Idee. Oder vielleicht doch?

Sie spürte seinen weichen Mund an ihren Brustwarzen und riss die Augen auf. Seine harte Zungenspitze glitt schnell über den Mittelpunkt ihrer Brust, welches auf magische Weise mit ihrer unteren Körperhälfte verbunden war. Sie packte unkontrolliert ein paar Haarsträhnen des Mannes und dirigierte seinen Kopf näher zu sich. Ungehalten über ihre Bevormundung biss Jirayia nicht übermäßig feste, aber dennoch unsanft in ihren Nippel, so dass Tsunade vor Schmerz und Lust kurz aufschrie.

„Du Bastard!", fauchte sie und der Mann lächelte sie unschuldig an.

„Ich dachte dir würde das gefallen."

„_Du wünscht_ _dir_, dass es mir gefällt!"

Tsunade wollte nicht klein beigeben.

Jiraiya lachte unbekümmert.

„Tatsächlich?"

„Wer von uns beiden ist denn der stadtbekannte Perverse?"

Sie hatte die Hände herausfordernd in die Hüften gestemmt.

„Tsunade," sagte er mit weicher Stimme ohne ihr Gezeter zu beachten, „zieh deine Hosen aus."

Ihre Augen weiteten sich und die beiden starken Strömungen in ihr befanden sich im Widerstreit. „Jajajaja" und „Aber-doch-nicht-jetzt-und-nur-weil-der-alte-Mann-das-will" kämpften um ihren Platz auf der Waagschale.

„Ich bestimme den Zeitpunkt", beharrte sie trotzig.

Jiraiyas Blick war milde, aber unnachgiebig.

„Ich möchte nicht so lange warten müssen, bis ich gezwungen bin, dich übers Knie zu legen", sagte er leichthin.

Tsunades Blick verfinsterte sich. Liebte oder hasste sie es, gezwungen zu werden?

Bitte, soll er haben, dachte sie und steckte die Daumen in den Hosenbund, um sie über ihre Hüften zu ziehen.

Jiraiyas Blick strich mit dem Ausdruck tiefster Zuneigung und ungezügelter Lust über ihren Körper.

_'Schätze, ich liebe es.'_

„Du sagst, dass dir das nicht gefallen hat?"

Der Ninja trat auf sie zu.

„Genau", murmelte Tsunade verlegen.

„So ist das also" , flüsterte er.

Er fuhr mit seiner Hand über die Konturen ihrer Brüste, ihres sanft gerundeten Bauches, bevor seine Hand unter den Bund des Höschens fuhr und seine Finger leicht über ihre Spalte strich. Die Nässe benetzte bereits bei der leichten Berührung seine Haut.

„Sieh mich an", forderte er ruhig.

Als Tsunade ihren Kopf nicht hob, umfasste er sanft ihr Kinn und zwang sie in seine Augen zu blicken.

„Ist das alles wegen mir, Prinzessin?"

Sie befreite ihren Kopf aus seiner Hand und blickte zur Seite.

„Schätze schon," antwortete sie widerwillig.

Er seufzte glücklich, beugte sich an ihr Ohr und ließ sie mit leicht rauer Stimme wissen: „Das ist wunderschön. Du kannst dir nicht vorstellen, wie scharf mich das macht.."

Er nahm ihre Hand und führte sie zu seiner Hose. Tsunade zitterte. Sie wollte, dass er weitersprach, ihr wehtat, sie berührte, küsste, fickte, biss und schlug. Am besten alles auf einmal.

Durch den Stoff seiner Jacke sah sie ein paar Tropfen Flüssigkeit sickern, die seine Aussage unterstrich. Sie strich mit ihrem Daumen über die kleine feuchte stelle und umfasste seinen Schwanz mit ihrer schmalen Hand, um die Spitze seines Schaftes zwischen Zeigefinger und Daumen zu reiben. Sie lächelte leicht, als sie ihn ein gedämpftes „Oooh" ausstießen hörte.

Jirayia, schob ihre Hand von sich und packte sie mit einem überraschenden Ruck, um sie ins Schlafzimmer zu tragen.Ihre um die Fesseln baumelnde Hose fiel zu Boden..

_'Ich bin zu alt für harte Holzböden geworden'_

Er ließ Tsunade auf den Futon gleiten und streifte ihr geübt die Jacke von den Schultern und zog das Höschen mit einem Ruck von ihren Beinen.

Tsunade fragte sich, wie oft in seinem Leben der alte Schwerenöter diese Bewegungen schon ausgeführt hatte.

Der Bergeremit war beschäftigt sich seine seine rote Weste und die olivfarbene Kimonojacke auszuziehen. Durch das Netzhemd konnte Tsunade den leicht gebräunten, zähen, trainierten Körper ihres alten Gefährten erkennen. Als er es abstreifte, fiel die übergroße sonnenförmige Narbe auf seiner Brust als Erstes auf.

Und als er sich über die Schneckenprinzessin beugte berührte sie das Mal sanft mit den Fingerspitzen und fuhr seine Form mit einem leuchtend rot lackierten Fingernagel nach.

Wenn er sie überlebt hatte und Narutos Kyuubi, dann konnte ihn nichts umhauen.

Er küsste sie erneut und Tsunade gurrte wohlig. Dann richtete er seinen Oberkörper auf, und öffnete ihre Schenkel um sich zwischen die Beine der Liegenden zu knien und ihr Gesicht im Blick zu behalten. Es hatte durchaus seinen Reiz ungehindert alles betrachten zu können. Und zwar von oben.

Er lächelte schmutzig und legte seine Hände um Tsunades geschwungene Hüften um sie ein wenig zu verschieben. Seine große, warme, narbige Hand, strich sanft über die helle Haut und sein Finger beschrieb eine aufreizend langsame Linie beginnend beim Punkt genau zwischen ihren Brüsten, über den den Brustkorb, den Nabel, den Bauch und ohne sein Tempo zu erhöhen oder zu drosseln sanft über ihre leicht geöffnete feucht glänzende Spalte. Tsunade schrie fast vor Erregung.

Dann zog er die Hand zurück, verschränkte sie auf der Brust und starrte Tsunade an.

„Nein! Nicht aufhören!"

„Hmm."

Der perverse Bergeremit legte den Kopf schief und zog die Mundwinkel in gespieltem Zweifel nach unten.

„Du hast geschrien. Wie ich von dir gehört habe, heißt das, ich soll aufhören."

Tsunade knurrte wütend.

„Lass den Mist, alter Mann! Du weißt genau..."

Er lächelte mit gespieltem Erstaunen.

„Was weiß ich genau?"

„Mach weiter!"

„Womit?"

Frustriert blitzte Tsunade den Ninja an.

„Du weißt wovon ich spreche."

Er beugte sich vor, bis sein Gesicht knapp vor ihrem zum Halt kam.

„Vielleicht, aber ich möchte es hören. Bitte mich darum."

„Ich hasse das!"

„Ich weiß", grinste der Eremit zufrieden. „Aber wenn du möchtest, dass es weitergeht , hast du keine Wahl."

Tsunade atmete tief ein und schloss die Augen. Sie gab auf. Wenn es denn sein musste. Insgeheim peitschte der Zwang, sich fügen zu müssen, sie mehr auf als jede Berührung vermochte.

„Bitte..."

„Ah ah ah," unterbrach Jiraiya sie. „Öffne die Augen. Ich will, dass du mich ansiehst, während du mich darum bittest."

Sie spürte die Hitze in ihrem Gesicht und öffnete die Augen. Scheiße. Das war so demütigend.

„Ich...bitte Jirayia bitte hör nicht auf. Fass mich an!", bat sie verzweifelt, schloss die Augen und hoffte von dem pochenden Druck in ihrem Unterleib erlöst zu werden. Jiraiya streichelte über ihre Wange.

„Was, was ist, alter Mann...wieso?"

„Was hast du denn? Ich fasse dich an" erwiderte er schlicht.

Er wartete ab, bis sie verstanden hatte und leise mit den Zähnen knirschte.

Frustriert schloss sie die Augen, um sie zu öffnen, ihm in die schwarzen Augen zu sehen und deutlich zu sagen: „Berühre mich zwischen meinen Beinen. Bitte Jiraiya, bitte, bevor ich komplett durchdrehe und dich eigenhändig erwürge."

Jiraiya lachte.

Seine Hand glitt über ihren Venushügel und er bemerkte: „Geht doch."

Als seine Hand Hand sanft über ihre Schamlippen strich murmelte er ungläubig: „Es geht tatsächlich noch feuchter."

Der Hokage seufzte selig unter Berührung und als der Daumen des Mannes ihre Klitoris umkreiste und zwei Finger entschieden in sie drangen, wölbte sie den Rücken und stieß ein erregtes Stöhnen aus.

Er fuhr mit seinen Fingern langsam ein und aus und sein Schwanz wollte vor Lust zerbersten. Er zwang sich mit aller Willenskraft noch nicht zu kommen.

Ihr Gesicht war so unglaublich schön, wie sie mit erhitzten Wangen und geschlossenen Augen den Mund aufriss und sich auf die Unterlippe biss.

Er hob ihre Hüfte an und platzierte sie so, dass sein Mund ihr rotes, geschwollenes Geschlecht berühren konnte. Zärtlich küsste er sie und ließ seine Zunge sanft über ihre Klitoris streichen. Tsunade zuckte und atmete schneller. Mit der einen Hand, hielt er ihre Taille, und mit der anderen verteilte er ihre Nässe in der Spalte zwischen ihren Pobacken. Dabei hörte er nicht auf, behutsam an ihrem Kitzler zu saugen. Tsunade quittierte seine Bemühungen mit einer Abfolge kleiner undefinierbarer Laute.

Er hob seinen Kopf.

„Nicht kommen, Prinzessin. Hast du gehört?"

Sie nickte atemlos.

Ihre Feuchtigkeit als Gleitmittel verwendend, umrundete er ihr Poloch und stieß seinen Zeigefinger gegen den engen Muskel.

„Was machst du?", fragte sie irritiert.

„Entspann dich. Auf diese Art werde ich dich heute nehmen."

Es durchfuhr sie ein brennender Schmerz, als er weiter in sie eindrang.

„Bitte nicht."

Er nahm seine Hände von seinem Körper.

„Nicht?"

„Doch", widersprach sie sich mit dünner Stimme.

Er bewegte seinen Finger schneller, während Tsunades Lustschmerz Besitz von ihr ergriff und irgendetwas in ihrer Magengrube zu schmelzen begann.

Jiraiya fügte einen zweiten Finger hinzu und strich mit der Hand wieder über ihr Genital. Die beiden gegensätzliche Empfindungen überwältigten sie fast und sie begann sich unter seinen bestimmenden Händen zu winden.

Ein dritter Finger folgte und sie schrie laut auf.

„Schsch lass los, Prinzessin. Wehr dich nicht. Du bist sicher bei mir", murmelte er beruhigend. Sie hielt sich an seiner Stimme fest und ließ los.

„Fick mich, Jiraiya. Bitte."

Sie wusste dass ihr Flehen erbärmlich war, aber es gab schlimmeres als ab und an seinen Stolz fallen zu lassen.

„Dreh dich um", befahl er mit kratziger Stimme. Tsunade gehorchte.

„ Lege deinen Kopf aufs Bett und spreize deine reizenden Backen mit deinen Händen für mich."

Sie bewegte sich nicht. Unmöglich, so weit würde sie sich nicht erniedrigen. Sie fühlte sich tiefrot anlaufen.

„Ich warte."

„Ich kann das nicht", wimmerte sie.

Er liebte es, er liebte es wirklich, sie dazu zu bringen so etwas zu tun. Er musste lediglich warten und die Sache ein wenig vorantreiben.

„Hmm, wenn du es nicht kannst, dann werde ich dich nicht dort hinein ficken, wo du es ohnehin nicht möchtest."

Punkt, Satz, Sieg: Jiraiya.

Sie wusste bereits, dass sie gehorchen würde. Auf unheimliche Weise beherrschte er die Klaviatur ihrer Empfindungen. Sich ihm auf diese Art anzubieten war deshalb so erfüllend, weil es so intim war, so entblößend und demütigend, dass es nichts anderes als geil sein _konnte._

Ohne sich aufstützen zu können, lag ihr Kopf hilflos auf dem Futon und ihre Hände bewegten sich langsam zu ihrem Po.

„Bitte drehe deinen Kopf zur Seite, damit ich dein Gesicht sehen kann."

Zitternd vor Lust und Ärger folgte sie seiner Aufforderung, bis ihre Händen taten, was er ihr aufgetragen hatte. Aufs Peinlichste willig und geöffnet lag sie vor ihm.

„Gott...bist du schön, Tsunade. Ich habe niemals so etwas Wundervolles gesehen"

Er sah ihre braunen Augen schmelzen. Sie wusste, dass er die Wahrheit sagte.

Feierlich griff er nach ihren Hüften und stupste mit seinem Schwanz sanft gegen ihren Eingang.

„Bereit?"

„Mach nicht so ein verdammtes Fass auf, alter Mann", kam die prompte Antwort, weicher als beabsichtigt.

Er grinste und langsam begann er seinen Schwanz in ihre enge Öffnung zu schieben. Ihr enger Muskel öffnete sich nur widerwillig, sie schrie angesichts des quälenden und fremdartigen Gefühls auf und fühlte einen Tropfen ihrer eigenen Feuchtigkeit über ihren Schenkel rinnen.

Jiraiya schob seinen Schaft bestimmt, aber langsam tiefer in die heiße Öffnung. Er kümmerte sich nicht um Tsunades Klagen.

Sie fühlte die Tränen auf ihrer Wange und verlor sich in einem Meer unfassbarer Lust und Schmerzen.

Jiraiya zügelte sich, um Tsunade nicht weher zu tun, als er beabsichtigte und um ihre kostbare Zeit miteinander zu verlängern.

Er liebte den Schmerz auf Tsunades Gesicht, ihre Tränen, ihr Keuchen, die Schreie.

Schmerz war echt. Wenn er mit Lust gepaart kam, war es für ihn das erregendste Gefühl der Welt, die beiden gegensätzlichen Pole verschmelzen zu sehen, derjenige zu sein, der sie eins werden lassen konnte. _Er_ wollte es sein, der diese überwältigenden Gefühle auslösen und lenken konnte, um das Geschenk der absoluten Hingabe zu erhalten. Tsunade war einzigartig. Ihre Stärke öffnete sich wie eine Blüte, wenn sie den Mut hatte, schwach zu sein.

Als er seine volle Länge in sie getaucht hatte, zog er seinen Schaft langsam zurück.

„Oh nein, bitte nicht", wisperte die schöne Frau entsetzt.

"Tut mir leid", antwortete er gleichmütig.

Er stieß seinen Schwanz kraftvoll in sie und Tsunade stieß ein Gurgeln aus. „Ahhhrragghre"

Ein neuer Stoß und wieder einer. Er wurde langsam, aber beständig schneller. Tsunade fühlte sich, als löste sich sich unter seinen Stößen auf und als sie Jiraiyas Finger zwischen ihren Schamlippen spürte fand sie keine Kraft mehr ihn zu warnen.

Ihr Körper zuckte und sie keuchte schwer.

„Komm, Tsunade", raunte er schwer atmend, während er sie heftiger nahm. Er wollte sich jede Sekunde einprägen. Niemals durfte ihr Gesicht aus seiner Erinnerung verschwinden, wie sie sich wand und leise schrie, sich das Laken um die Fäuste wickelte und sie seinen Namen rief. Offen, entblößt bis auf die tiefste Schicht ihres Wesens, echter und purer als das Quellwasser, nach dem sie schmeckte. Als ihr Körper sich versteifte und sie ganz ruhig und steif wurde, weil ihr Orgasmus all ihre Energie benötigte schloss er die Augen und konnte sich nicht länger zurückhalten. Sein Körper spannte sich an und mit einem letzten Stoß zog sich sein sein Schwanz zusammen und pulsierte, seinen heißen Saft verströmend. Sein Geist befand sich in der eigenartigen Dimension des reinen Gefühls in der sein Schwanz gleichzeitig König, Richter, Angeklagter und Vollstrecker war. Er warf den Kopf in den Nacken und stöhnte so inbrünstig und langanhaltend, dass Tsunades Herz vor Freude schneller schlug.

Sein Oberkörper fiel auf ihren Rücken und er spürte ihre heiße, feuchte Haut aufeinander. Er drückte seinen Kopf in ihr Haar und atmete ihren Duft gierig, wie ein Ertrinkender, ein.

„Tsunade, Tsunade, Tsunade..."

Leise wiederholte er ihren Namen, als wolle er sich versichern, dass es wirklich sie war, in deren Haar er nuschelte.

„Jiraiya."

Er rollte sich zur Seite, drehte ihren Kopf zu ihr und lächelte sie selig an. Tsunades Gesicht war ruhig.

„Wow", hauchte sie.

Sie hatte mit vielen Männern geschlafen und dachte über den Unterschied nach.

Der Unterschied lautete: Jiraiya.

Sie lagen schweigend nebeneinander, jeder alleine mit seinen Gedanken, im Wissen einander niemals wirklich zu kennen. Und die Welt ohne einander genauso wenig.

Jiraiya wusste, ihm würde es mit jeder Minute, die verstrich schwerer fallen, zu gehen. Er nahm sich zusammen und konzentrierte seine Kraft darauf sich aufzurichten und seine Klamotten zusammen zu suchen.

„Du musst gehen. Richtig", erinnerte sich der Hokage schwermütig, vorgebend er hätte es bereits vergessen.

Jiraiya atmete entschlossen aus.

„Richtig."

Er schnallte sich seine Schriftrollen um und blieb im Türrahmen, ihr den Rücken zugewandt stehen.

Jiraiya holte Luft.

„Tsunade, wenn ich zurück bin dann..."

Sein Schweigen dauerte zu lange, als dass sie darauf wartete ihn fortfahren zu hören. Wozu? Sie wusste es ohnehin.

„Ja, das werden wir", besiegelte sie den unausgesprochenen Pakt mit fester Stimme.

Jiraiya nickte nachdenklich.

Er blieb kurz stehen, als wolle er noch etwas sagen, aber ohne ein weiteres Wort zog er die Tür ins Schloss.

Von der Straße vernahm sie schneidend scharf in ihren Ohren das vertraute Klipp Klapp.

_Jiraiyas Tod hat mich richtig abgefuckt. Echt jetzt._

_Mach es gut, König der Perversen! Sayounara! Schlaf gut. Du hast es verdient._

„

„


End file.
